Recently, active researches and developments of nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries for use in portable devices, hybrid cars, electric cars, and storage of electricity for home use have been carried out. It is required to have high safety and a high capacity for nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries used in these fields.
In order to satisfy the requirement, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries using a titanium-containing oxide such as lithium titanate or titanium dioxide as a negative electrode active material, which is coated on an electric collector of a negative electrode, are developed (for example, Patent Document 1).
The nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery using the titanium-containing oxide as the active material of the negative electrode, however, has a defect in which gases are generated during a charge/discharge cycle, whereby the battery is expanded due to the internal pressure, thus resulting in decreased battery characteristics.